Star Wars: The Rogue One - Jyn's Story
by artofthewinds
Summary: The Rogue One begins as an alternate ending to Rogue One: A Star Wars Story... After Jyn is rescued by Rebel transports from the planet of Scarif, she must continues her life among the galaxy while she drowns in her own guilt of losing two people she cares about.


_I do not own Star Wars. This is simply made for entertainment and Star Wars fans. Most content belongs with Disney and LucasFilm Ltd., with some additions created by my imagination. Please favorite, follow, and review. I'd appreciate some feedback._

 _This story begins with an alternate ending to Rogue One: A Star Wars Story._

Star Wars:

The Rogue One

Jyn's Story

Jyn has her arm wrapped around Cassian, who is weakened from his fall. She assists him as they rush across the sandy shores of Scarif.

"Jyn." Cassian says with a weak voice. His fatigue causes him to drop to his knees.

"Come on, we can make it!" Jyn tries to pull Cassian from the ground. He slumps down even further and grabs her arm as a plea.

"Jyn," he says a final time. His tone is softer this time. Jyn feels his hand release her arm and she turns back to him. Cassian now has his back in the sand. Jyn drops down next to him.

"We can make it." Jyn attempts to convince him, as well as herself.

"We can't." Cassian becomes breathless. His pale skinned body weakens by the minute. Jyn looks out into the vast, bright blue ocean, watching as Scarif begins to blow into ruins from the Death Star. Slowly, it builds closer to them in a rapid, but unifying movement.

The two share an emotional moment of staring into each other's eyes, guessing as to how their stories will end.

"Your father would be proud of you, Jyn," Cassian sympathizes to her.

Jyn turns to him with teary eyes. She reaches down and grips his hand tight. They watch the blast become closer. Fear sets through their body. She tightens her grip around his hand. "Trust goes both ways." She smiles as a tear drops onto her cheek, repeating a pivotal moment in their relationship.

The blast is two hundred yards away from the shore. The light from the shock wave becomes brighter as it moves closer. They shield their eyes from the light with their hands when it suddenly becomes dark. A new rumbling echoes beneath Jyn's eardrums. She pulls her hand away from her brow. A Rebel transport hovers before them. It slowly turns 360 degrees in it's place to position the hull before them. The door lowers but no one comes out. It's a rescue.

"Cassian!" She keeps her eyes on the transport and shakes Cassian. He doesn't answer. "Cassian?" Jyn looks down beside her where Cassian's still body lays. He's breathless… Lifeless… Jyn eyes fill with tears. She places her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry," she sobs. She leans over him and kisses his forehead. "I'm so sorry."

Jyn finally pulls herself up and rushes towards the transport. Before she steps onto the lowered door, she turns back to look at Cassian's body. The shore sweeps up underneath him and then recedes back.

Jyn feels as if she's betrayed him. A star-crossed relationship that was rocky and untrustworthy at first but blossomed in the end. She felt she couldn't leave him behind but she knew there was no time to retrieve his body.

A Rebel Officer steps out from the darkness of the hull, rushing to Jyn's side. "Ms. Erso, we have to move," he speaks with deep concern. She finally nods her head and steps up the lift and into the hull. The door closes and the transport raises. The craft surges into the air and towards the atmosphere of Scarif. Jyn watches from the transport window as the blast reaches the main islands of Scarif. Cassian's body disappears in the ruins. A last tear drops from Jyn's eye. The transport soars into space in the midst of the settling chaos between Rebel and imperial ships.

Jyn is seated by the officer in the hull. Her mind is off somewhere else as she stares into space. Behind her, Rebel officers stand before computer screens. "We have the go-ahead from the mothership. Prepare to move into hyperspace." Jyn slowly looks up at the officers, who are busy at their tasks, and then back at her feet.

The Rebel Transport slows and then suddenly bursts into the unknown, leaving just the stars behind them.


End file.
